(TŁ) 3 stycznia 1999 (autorstwa Mrs J'Soup)
by Ammaviel
Summary: Losowa migawka z alternatywnej przyszłości po 169.


**Od tłumaczki:** Jej, nie spodziewałam się takiego odzewu na one-shoty. Nawet się nie domyślacie jaką mi nim zrobiliście radochę. Mam nadzieję, że ten tak samo wam się spodoba.

Słowem przypomnienia, nikt ani nic nie należy do mnie, ani z kanonu (pani Rowling) ani opowiadania (Mrs J's Soup). Ja tu tylko tłumaczę.

 **Shanica** : Flora jest kwintesencją tego co czyni jej rodziców cudnymi. Co z resztą wspaniale widać w tym one-shocie. Ja już nie mówię o sequelu…

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Witajcie! Przed wami losowa migawka z alternatywnej przyszłości po 169. Jeśli go nie czytaliście pewnie niewiele zrozumiecie... Albo zupełnie nic. To czysta słodycz, napisana na życzenie czytelnika; IWLT xo_

 _ **Sprawdzone przez wspaniałą Emily xx**_

* * *

Zwykle Syriusz lubił widok z okna sypialni, które wychodziło na tylny ogródek domu i pola otaczające ten rejon Doliny Godryka. Jednakże w tym momencie zupełnie nie podobało mu się to co widział. W ogrodzie leżał śnieg, a światło z werandy malowało go miejscami na złoto. Wysokie drzewa były z jednej strony niebiesko-białe, a z drugiej radośnie żółte. Syriusz w obronnym geście założył ręce na piersi i wbił wściekłe spojrzenie w śliczną przestrzeń za domem. Czuł się zdecydowanie niezadowolony, że został zmuszony do patrzenia na coś tak okropnego.

Za jego plecami rozległo się pełne rozbawienia westchnięcie i Syriusz oderwał wzrok od ogródka, by zerknąć przez ramię. Hermiona siedziała rozparta w łóżku, wyglądając na przyjemnie nieświadomą. W ręku trzymała filiżankę herbaty, a na kolanach otwartą książkę. Nie podniosła głowy znad lektury, ale na pewno prychnęła na niego, bo zaraz spytała:

\- Czy naprawdę zamierzasz całą noc tam stać i ich obserwować?

\- Tak. - odparł Syriusz, odwracając się z powrotem do okna.

\- Ma szesnaście lat, nie sądzisz, że w szkole robi znacznie gorsze rzeczy?

\- Merlinie, nawet tak nie mów. - mruknął, drżąc lekko. Przerażało jej spokój w obliczu tak strasznej sytuacji.

\- Cóż, to prawda. Co ty robiłeś w jej wieku?

Syriusz zbladł.

\- Schodzę tam. - oświadczył natychmiast. - Robi się późno, dzieciak i tak powinien sobie iść.

Obrócił się na pięcie, ale drzwi sypialni stanowczo zamknęły mu się przed nosem. Kątem oka dostrzegł drugie machnięcie należącej do Hermiony różdżki i jego własna wyrwała się ze swojej ukrytej kieszeni i poszybowała do wyciągniętej ręki jego żony.

\- Zostajesz tutaj. - oświadczyła surowo kobieta, chowając ukradzioną różdżkę pod poduszkę. Przewracając stronę (jakby rozbrojenie męża, kiedy on tylko próbował bronić honoru córki było całkowicie dopuszczalne) Hermiona upiła kolejny łyk z filiżanki, a potem spojrzała na Syriusza. Jej wargi drżały lekko, najwyraźniej bawiło ją to, że chciał być dobrym ojcem. Może i myślała, że zachowywał się głupio, ale on sam kiedyś był nastolatkiem! Wiedział jakie okropne, podejrzane myśli chodziły mu po głowie w tym wieku i nie chciał, by jego córka stała się częścią takich obrazów. Na widok beznadziei, która malowała się na jego twarzy, Hermiona wydała z siebie prawie pełen współczucia dźwięk. - Ma być w domu przed północą, a jest dopiero jedenasta. Musimy być konsekwentni.

\- Ale - jęknął Syriusz, a następnie poddając się, padł twarzą w przód na łóżko i wymamrotał w narzutę. – Oni trzymają się za ręce!

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Syriuszu, mamy styczeń. Oboje noszą rękawiczki, nawet nie stykają się skórą. A nawet gdyby, to tylko trzymają się za ręce.

\- Ale oni tylko tam siedzą i rozmawiają trzymając się za ręce. Żaden chłopak tego nie robi, chyba że chodzi mu o coś innego. - oznajmił Syriusz, choć to złowieszcze ostrzeżenie straciło nieco na mocy, bo nawet w jego własnych uszach jego stłumiony głos brzmiał jak dziecięce dąsy.

\- Cóż, pewnie tak właśnie jest. - odparła spokojnie Hermiona.

Syriusz podniósł się, by spojrzeć na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- I to jest w porządku?!

\- Tak po prostu jest. - odparła, na chwile poważnie napotykając jego spojrzenie, a potem posyłając mu nieco bardziej dodający otuchy uśmiech. - Czyżbyś sugerował, że nasza córka nie jest w stanie rzucić na niego klątwy, gdyby czegoś spróbował?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wbrew sobie poczuł się nieco lepiej.

\- To prawda. - a potem poraziła go straszna myśl. - Ale... ale co jeśli ona chce by czegoś spróbował?

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho i znów skupiła się na książce.

\- W takim razie raczej nie zostanie przeklęty.

\- Ale... - wyjąkał Syriusz, któremu przez głowę przemykały okropne wizje nastoletnich chłopców i ich lepkich dłoni.

\- Och, nie przesadzaj. - rozsądny głos Hermiony przerwał ten obrzydliwy pokaz. - W październiku kończy siedemnaście lat. Dobrze wie, że ich stąd widzimy. Nie sądzisz, że lepiej by w naszym ogródku trzymała się z chłopakiem za ręce niż gdzieś indziej robiła Bóg wie co?

\- No tak, ale chodzi mi o to, że ile my w sumie o nim wiemy? Zna go tylko tydzień. Mógłby być... - urwał, w myślach kończąc zdanie „szalonym przestępcą, seryjnym mordercą, wielbicielem jodłowania czy kimkolwiek równie niebezpiecznym i powodującym trwałe urazy".

\- Ty bigocie. - zachichotała Hermiona, uderzając go książką w zmarszczone czoło. - O to w tym wszystkim chodzi? Bo jest mugolem?

\- Nie! - oburzył się Syriusz, masując głowę. - Cóż, nie do końca. - Hermiona posłała mu swoje najlepsze mordercze spojrzenie, a on przewrócił się na plecy, by go uniknąć. - No... Wiesz, chłopcy w Hogwarcie wiedzą kim ona jest. No i miała Harry'ego, który by ich odstraszał... Do tego roku. - dodał, znów marszcząc brwi. - Ale każdy chłopiec, którego poznaliśmy choć trochę się mnie bał.

Spojrzenie Hermiony złagodniało.

\- Ten Mike może nie zna reputacji Blacków, ani nie wie, że ojciec Flory jest znanym aurorem, ale tamtego wieczora i tak uciekł przed tobą tak szybko jak tylko zdołał, więc chyba umiesz onieśmielać też mugoli.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się z odrobiną dumy. W trakcie przyjęcia noworocznego na głównym placu wioski Flora przyciągnęła Mike'a, by przedstawić go rodzicom. Mike był w oczywisty sposób zakłopotany faktem, że ta radosna dziewczyna, którą poznał niecały tydzień wcześniej właśnie trzymała go za rękę na oczach swojego ojca, który ledwo krył dezaprobatę. Mimo to uśmiechnął się mężnie, uścisnął rękę Syriusza i oznajmił, że bardzo mu miło. Syriusz oczywiście zrobił co w jego mocy, by odwzajemnić uprzejmość, ale kiedy dostrzegł jak jego córka patrzyła na tego nowego chłopca, ścisnął dłoń Mike'a nieco za długo. Mike odczuł niezmierną ulgę, kiedy Flora zaczęła nalegać, że koniecznie musi poznać jej cioteczkę i odciągnęła go w inną stronę. Znacznie łatwiej poznawało się Lily, która siedziała z Alicją Longbottom na pobliskiej ławeczce. Obie były ciepło ubrane w obronie przed chłodem i trzymały napełnione do połowy plastikowe kieliszki z winem, śmiejąc się z tego jak James i Frank próbowali dyskretnie poprawić mugolskie światełka rozwieszone na zaśnieżonym placu. Wieczór sprawił im wiele radości. Szczególnie zabawne były negocjacje Syriusza z Harrym, kiedy próbował przekonać chrześniaka, by szpiegował Florę i tego dziwnego chłopca w trakcie przyjęcia.

Harry od pół roku trenował by zostać aurorem. W 1995 Moody przeszedł na emeryturę, ale dalej pełnił w departamencie rolę doradcy i trzymał rekrutów w ryzach przy pomocy niespodziewanych „testów praktycznych". Syriusz trochę współczuł nowym. Kiedy on zaczynał, Moody wykorzystywał większość żądzy krwi na wojnie. Niestety dla obecnych rekrutów, te czasy przeminęły. Obiecanie Harry'emu ostrzeżenia, kiedy zostaną bez słowa wysłani w pole i zostawieni tam na noc bez zapasów było potężnym argumentem. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko szpiegowaniu Flory, jeśli tylko będzie mógł załadować kieszenie wypiekami Lily, zanim zostanie wysłany w dzicz. W końcu łatwiej znieść marznięcie i nudzenie się jak mops, jeśli ma się ciasteczka z czekoladą do towarzystwa. Niestety wykorzystanie chrześniaka nie zapewniło Syriuszowi żadnych ważnych informacji z wyjątkiem tego, że Mike o północy pocałował Florę w policzek. A to zbytnio Syriusza nie zaniepokoiło, głownie dlatego, kiedy Harry mu o tym zameldował, był już nieco podchmielony. Poza tym właśnie wkroczyli w ostatni rok milenium i nawet szesnastolatki mogły świętować to pocałunkiem w policzek.

A przynajmniej tak mu się wtedy wydawało. Teraz nie był już taki pewien. Syriusz wstał z łóżka i znów wyjrzał przez okno, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze na widok pustego ogródka.

\- Zniknęli! - syknął panicznie do Hermiony, ale zanim zdążył rzucić się na swoją niczego nie podejrzewającą żonę, by odzyskać różdżkę, usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach na piętro.

\- Hmm - mruknęła Hermiona. - patrzcie państwo, dopiero 11.30! Co za buntowniczka.

\- Zamknij się. - burknął Syriusz, choć był bardzo zadowolony. Zgasił światło i wsunął się pod kołdrę. Kroki zatrzymały się przed drzwiami do sypialni, a on pospiesznie udał, że śpi.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Flora szepnęła:

\- Mamo?

\- Tak, kochanie? - spytała Hermiona normalnym głosem.

Flora włączyła światło, a Syriusz podwoił wysiłki, by wydać się pogrążonym we śnie.

\- Er... Czemu czytasz po ciemku? - spytała Flora ze zdumieniem.

Syriusz uniósł odrobinę powiekę i zobaczył, że Hermiona siedziała tak jak wcześniej, zanim zgasił światło. W dłoni miała filiżankę herbaty, a otwartą książkę opartą o kolana. „Cholerna kobieta czy oszustwo było dla niej językiem obcym?"

\- Och, wiesz. - odparła nonszalancko Hermiona. - My, starzy ludzie, jesteśmy dziwni.

Flora uniosła ciemną brew.

\- To prawda. - stwierdziła. - Chciałam tylko powiedzieć dobranoc. Mike musiał iść do domu.

\- Wydaje się być miłym chłopcem. - odparła Hermiona.

\- Ta, jest w porządku. - mruknęła z wahaniem Flora. - Ale dziwnie nie móc z nim pogadać o magii.

\- Dla miłości trzeba się poświęcać. - oznajmiła Hermiona i chociaż mówiła poważnym tonem, Syriusz dostrzegł jak kącik jej ust drga lekko. On natomiast dostawał mdłości na samą myśl, że jego córka mogłaby się zakochać.

\- Maaamo. - jęknęła Flora, zdaniem Syriusza brzmiąc przy tym na cudownie zażenowaną. - W tym roku idzie na studia, pewnie nigdy go już nie zobaczę.

Po tych słowach Syriusz poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Może ten chłopak jednak nie był taki zły.

\- Dobrze, kochanie. - odparła Hermiona. - Och, zanim zapomnę. Upewnij się, że jutro posprzątasz w pokoju. Frank i Alicja przychodzą na obiad i pomyślałam, że możesz chcieć zaprosić Beth na kilka dni, bo wszyscy wrócili już do pracy.

\- Jest czysty. - zapewniła automatycznie Flora. Zapadła cisza i Syriusz wyobraził sobie jak Hermiona posyła córce znaczące spojrzenie. Potem nastolatka jęknęła i dodała. - Dobrze, zajmę się tym jutro. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie. - odparła wesoło Hermiona.

\- Dobranoc, tato. - oznajmiła Flora ostentacyjnie. Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, a Flora dodała. - Serio, nie widziałam, żeby ktoś gorzej udawał sen. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłeś szpiegując mnie.

\- Nie. - wymamrotał Syriusz w poduszkę. - Było okropnie.

Obie panie zaśmiały się, a potem drzwi zostały zamknięte a on poczuł na głowie pocieszające, choć odrobinę protekcjonalne klepnięcie.

\- Chciałbym, żeby była chłopcem. - burknął. Hermiona wciąż chichotała, a on dodał. - Albo przynajmniej brzydką dziewczynką.

* * *

 _Dzięki za czytanie, mam nadzieje, że się uśmiechnęliście._

 _Mrs J xx_


End file.
